


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by RatKing_LordOfPestilence



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Give Technoblade a hug, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Protective brother Wilbur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Dave | Technoblade, im sorry, im sorry again, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKing_LordOfPestilence/pseuds/RatKing_LordOfPestilence
Summary: Wilbur's tired of being woken up at 3 am. Technoblade is in a pickle and Schlatt has small dick energy :/(I would like you all to know that I now regret making this and have fallen in love with Jschlatt please forgive me)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/Jschlatt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to this song while sipping hot coco from a jar like an esteemed gentleman and running a fever of 105 made me delirious so here.

Wilbur soot is tired of being woken up at 3 am to blinding light and a stupidly repetitive ding. He's sick of getting up, sending a bleary message and then waiting half an hour for a response. Wilbur is used to it at this point.

He's never gotten a call at 3 am though. Waking up to a blinding light, a ding AND a loud vibrating buzz coming from his bedside, is far less enjoyable.  
He blinks tiredly. There's sleep in his eyes and it doesn't help he can barely keep them open.  
Finding a flat rectangle has never been this hard, especially when its making such a ruckus.  
Wont it shut up already?  
Telemarketers really are getting annoying these days. That's what he thinks before his eyes adjust to the weird lighting. He catches his phone, practically vibrating its self to an early death.  
He's about to ignore the call when he sees the name. Stopping himself just in time to read it and see the pink haired man in the profile picture.

He answers, why not? its his brother after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I, he decides, should really stop going to parties.  
Its not his fault Dream invited him, nor is it his fault he's so susceptible to peer pressure.  
It might be his fault for agreeing to take a hit of the blunt that was passed to him 10 minutes ago. What can he say, he was stressed.

Now not only is he pressed against a wall, he's surrounded by people, loud people. All of which smell like booze and weed, the smells hitting his nose like a bomb.  
He doesn't want the cute girl whos cooing at him, doesn't want the burnt out blunt that's been passed between 7 others. He just wants to go home.

He tries to get out, he really does. But the ever fearless Technoblade is trapped between 30 thrashing bodies and a hard place. And no, that hard place isnt the wall. Its Schlatt.  
Schlatt with a hilariously small hardon. The situation isn't any more enjoyable, no matter how laughable it is.

10 painful minutes later and Techno is gonna throw up, he half hopes he does it all over the stupid shiny shoes behind him. The other half of him, the side that isn't high, urges him towards a bathroom. Making him fight through the hoard.  
By the time he finds one he's passed 7 people making out in bedrooms. It was quite a surprise to see Dream, George and Sapnap all in the same bed, one that made him stop. But he quickly opted out of the scene when Sapnap winked at him.  
He'd yell at Dream later if he remembered just conspired.

The bathroom wasn't much better than the halls, still smelled like puke, weed and booze. Speaking of which.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Techno? Hey hey bud what's going on? you never call"  
There's hard breathing against the phone, a laugh.  
"Technoblade who is that with you? c'mon don't mess with me, its 3 am"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He should have never come here. Should have seen the signs when he heard footsteps behind him in the halls. Fuck, he should have never gotten himself in a private space, no matter how bad his stomach hurt.

And now here he was, being choked against the wall while Schlatt pulled his phone out of his pocket. He didn't like the hands near him, didn't enjoy being afraid to breath for fear Schlatt would hurt him.

'How'd he get the passcode?'

'What's he pulling u- is.. is that Wilbur's number?'

He knew it was when Wilbur's icon gleamed up from the phone, he didn't like where it was going when the taller man set Technoblade's phone down on the bathroom counter.  
He heard Wilbur's voice cut through the hazy music from downstairs.  
Technoblade wanted to scream that this man was touching him, kissing his cheek, choking him.  
He wanted to tell Wilbur to make it stop, make it stop, make it stop please.

Schlatt laughs when he struggles for a breath.  
"Technoblade who is that with you? c'mon don't mess with me, its 3 am"

Wilbur sounds like he's going to hang up if he doesn't get an answer.  
He has to tell Wil.  
He needs to make sure he doesn't leave, he just wants help.

"Wil- Wil pleas-" Schlatt chokes him harder but he's sure his brother heard his voice.

"Now now piggy, you don't want to let your brother know about all the fun you're having right?"

fun? its not fun.

"Wilbur! My man! Your brothers gone and got himself high! I think ill take him home tonight. Fix him up good"

"Schlatt? Can I speak to him?" The man laughed louder

"Your brother cant talk right now"

Technoblade struggled against Schlatt's hold, shoving at his chest made the man drop the phone but his grip on his neck tightened, Techno couldn't breath holy fuck.

"Techno? Technoblade!? hold on, I texted Dream he's trying to find you"\

Not even 5 seconds later the door slammed open, green hooded man blushing slightly with a trailing George and Sapnap had found him.

The scene in front of them was a mess, Technoblade was crying, his hair messy and shirt on the floor. Schlatt had him pinned against the wall, face red with anger as he backed off, running a hand through his hair and laughing.

Techno slumped down the wall, gasping for air. George pushed past the angry man and crouched on the floor next to the bruised man grabbing his own neck.

Dream was screaming, Sapnap had grabbed Schlatt from behind, holding him in place.

Wilbur was yelling for someone to tell him what the fuck was going on, to tell him his brother was okay.

The next three hours were anything but fun.


End file.
